Awkward Timing
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Not all rescues get called in at the best of times.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely ****nothing; the boys in blue belong to their respective owners.**

**Happy early birthday, Teobi! Hope this is what you wanted! **

**Everyone else, enjoy!**

Strong, firm fingers massaged the lather into platinum hair, working the bubbles into life under his quick and deft hands. Working their way through the blond locks, the hands eventually fell to his side. Eyes closed and mouth partly opened as he tipped his head backwards under the rushing water, John felt the soap begin to wash away, trickling teasingly down the side of his defined jaw line until he casually brushed it away. Once again, the hands returned to his hair, encouraging the water to flow through until he knew for sure that there were no more bubbles left before repeating the action. Finally satisfied that his hair was clean, the astronaut let his hands once more drop to his side.

He knew that he posed a striking figure. His almost bleached hair was set off even more so by the striking tanned face, brilliant blue eyes standing out over the straight nose and the mouth that was quick to smile. Looking into those eyes made people comment they were looking into the bottom of the ocean, a swirling mass of emotions that they could not distinguish from one another, instead drowning them in the intensity of the gaze. Most couldn't withstand looking into the depths of those sea-blue eyes, but those that could...well, they were the ones with a special place in John's life.

Whilst not as broad as his oldest brother, there was certainly nothing weak about John Tracy. Strong shoulders that showed how often they carried the weight of the world were straight and confident, a clear sign of someone that was content with what it was they were doing. His arms were the same, muscular, but not exceptionally so, instead giving him a well defined figure that he knew his two younger brothers lacked in, especially Alan. He had a quiet strength about him, one people often overlooked, but more often than not at their peril. A tanned and well-defined torso clearly illustrated his level of fitness, but stated it in a completely natural way. This was a fitness built upon years of chasing around after siblings, months of intense training as he prepared to save the world on a regular basis. Even being up on Five for months at a time, he was still able to keep himself in peak condition, knowing that his family were relying on him as soon as he returned to Earth again.

Soaping himself down, John let his fingers dance lightly across the exposed skin, tracing the scars that told his life. Small ones from being a boy growing up in Kansas marred his arms, but larger ones that gave away his present lifestyle were more than apparent. He knew he didn't have as many as Scott, and no one could possibly dream of competing with Gordon, but he had enough to tell his own story. A long, thin one ran straight down his midriff, reminding him painfully of the time he had decided to fight against scaffolding in an earthquake, and lost. Almost without thinking about it, he let his fingers trace the line down and down...

Jumping violently, John found he was cursing under his breath as the klaxon suddenly screamed its warning throughout the space station. Snapping off the water, John froze for a split second, water droplets still clinging to his skin before he sprang into action. Wrapping a towel firmly around his waist and dragging another one through his hair as he made his way out to the command centre of his 'bird, the astronaut had to grimace as he felt the wet locks sticking up at odd angles. That was certainly going to take some sorting out once this rescue was finished. Wondering who had decided they needed rescuing whilst he was showering, John sat down, one leg folded underneath him.

Only a few moments later, John was patching himself through to the island. It was a comfortable mid-morning there, something he knew would definitely work in their favour. Rescues were so much easier to work when they came at civilised hours of the day. Scott answered his call, but before John could so much as open his mouth, his eldest brother let his own drop open in astonishment.

"New take on the uniform?" he asked, eyes dancing in amusement. He could tell immediately the call had come in whilst John was showering, and for once, Scott couldn't help but feel smug. His brother always seemed so immaculate whenever he called through a rescue; it was nice to see that he could let his hair down, so to speak. Or maybe it was better to say let his hair up, considering the angles his brother's hair was stuck in.

Ignoring the jibe, John instead just began reporting some of the facts he did know about the potential danger zone, waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. Shifting irritably as the thundering footsteps signalled their approach long before the door banging open allowed them to speed into view, John couldn't help groaning softly. He hated not being able to get dry properly, the strange feeling of being in-between the two sensations something he wasn't exactly comfortable with.

"Liking the outfit, Johnny." Rather than responding to his copper haired sibling, John instead just sent the younger man a scathing look before turning his attention to his two older brothers and father, knowing it was going to be down to them to organise the rescue. With all of his facts delivered, the astronaut could do nothing but wait until his brothers were flying to the rescue. Hopefully then, he would be given the chance to finish what he started when the rescue was called through. One thing was for sure, however, John certainly wasn't going to be making any visual contact during this rescue.

After what felt like an age to the young man, John finally caught the words he had been waiting for as his father sent Scott and Virgil out to the rescue, deciding that the younger members of the family were not needed on this one.

"Dad? You mind if I-?" His question hanging mid-air, John glanced down at himself before meeting his father's amused look. Jeff didn't even say anything, but simply nodded his permission, causing John to sigh in relief. Carefully pulling his foot out from under him, John stood up, both hands clutching the towel somewhat frantically as he refused to look at Gordon and Alan, already beginning to feel the heat begin to rise to his cheeks. Without looking, he knew that the pink stain would be spreading across his face, flushing his cheeks and making the tops of his ears burn.

Just as John had climbed somewhat awkwardly out of his seat, Scott's portrait suddenly flared into life, making the middle Tracy son pause as he waited to hear his brother's report. Not that he could admit to having listened to a lot of it, too busy battling against the way his towel seemed to have decided that the gravity setting was lower than what it should have been and therefore feeling the need to slip towards the floor every three seconds.

"...so we might need John to hang about to translate, this is a tricky dialogue." Finally looking up from his battle with the towel, John registered his name and that was about it.

"No way."

"John, they need someone to tell them what is going on."

"Get Gordon to do it!" John practically yelped, feeling the flush begin to work its way towards the back of his neck as he realised that his brother was asking him to stick around. He knew the language in question was also one his immediate younger brother was also fluent in, and one look at the open smirk on the prankster's face made the astronaut _want_ the younger man to have the extra work.

"John might have a point, Scott. Gordon will be able to focus a lot better than your brother at the moment." Hitching the towel further up once again, John audibly sighed in relief at his father's words, letting the air slip between his teeth and attempting to direct it up towards his face in an effort to cool him down again. It didn't work too well, but John did discover that despite years of trying, he could go cross-eyed after all. Armed with this new found skill, the blond was barely paying attention to the rest of the transmissions that were passing between the rest of his family, instead attempting to study the end of his nose. In the discovery of his new found skill, however, John completely forgot about the reasoning why he had stood up in the first place.

"John?" His father's voice finally broke through to the young man, but the astronaut knew instantly this was not the first time he had been called, especially if the exasperated look on Jeff's face was anything to go by.

"You called?" He asked innocently, shooting his father a disarming grin that seemed to cause his eyes to sparkle, even over the video-screen. As it had always done ever since the man was no more than a boy, Jeff found himself grinning in response.

"Don't you want to be getting changed now? Gordon can handle any translation. You can't stay like that all day."

"If you are sure the guys won't need me?" What was he doing? Why on earth was he asking that? He should have bolted for the door the second his father had spoken, especially as he was forced to hitch the slipping towel up once again. Knowing his luck, this would be the moment the Field Commander decided he would indeed need his middle brother's advice on something, and John would be stuck for even longer.

"I think they can cope," Jeff responded, his eyes sparkling as he took in the panic on John's face as he realised what he had just said. Normally, the elder of his two blond sons was the calmest on a rescue. He had to be, John was the one making the majority of the contact whilst the 'birds raced to the accident zone. He was the one to reassure people in that calming manner he had that all was going to be well. Yet, despite his normal control, John was certainly floundering along here. He had been since the second he had called the rescue in, and Jeff knew this was the first time he had ever been caught unawares. It had happened at Base more than once, but with the uniforms provided in the respective 'birds, it didn't matter too much. John had had no choice in the matter.

John pushed his chair back at his father's permission, willing his mouth to stay shut. It was normally Gordon who opened his mouth without thinking what was going through his head, but John knew that knowing his luck; he would say something else that would prevent him from getting dressed again. Thankfully, fate seemed to be changing her mind about having her way with him today, and John was able to keep his mouth shut.

Only to have Scott's portrait once more spark into life. Groaning out loud, John kept on walking, but glanced over his shoulder at his oldest brother as he did so, knowing that duty came first, no matter what. Scott however, merely smiled.

"Looks like this is going to be an easy one after all, guys. Johnny, you planning on getting dressed any time today?"

"Go away, Scott," John grumbled good-naturedly even as he stuck his tongue out at his brother, earning himself an eye roll from Jeff and a smirk from Scott. Deciding that it certainly was his time to get dressed – rescue be damned – John strode away.

Only to have the towel slip once more. His quick hands weren't quite quick enough as it pooled around his ankles, tripping him as he tried to take another step. As he was sent flying, John had never been so grateful for how restrictive their uniforms could feel at times. Lying flat out on the floor of his 'bird, with the towel caught underneath him, John Tracy would have done anything to be in that restrictive material at this moment in time.


End file.
